


blood on my name

by haipollai



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Darkness, M/M, Rough Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think he will treat Steve Rogers as a god, someone great and powerful and untouchable. They think he will see Steve Rogers as someone benevolent and good, radiating light while he hovers in shadows. He sneers because that’s only how they see him and he cannot carry their illusions along with his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood on my name

They think he will treat Steve Rogers as a god, someone great and powerful and untouchable. They think he will see Steve Rogers as someone benevolent and good, radiating light while he hovers in shadows. He sneers because that’s only how they see him and he cannot carry their illusions along with his own.

Steve Rogers stands over the body of a Hydra agent, the man’s head twisted at an impossible angle by Steve’s own hands. He doesn’t even give the body a second glance, moving onto the next task. His shield arm is raised as a war cry or a summons. It is raised to protect his face, to distract with gaudy colors while the other frees his weapon.

Bucky is a few steps behind him, in Steve's shadow but everything is shadow and he neatly finishes up whatever dodges Steve Rogers.

The base will go up in flames in exactly ten minutes and thirteen seconds and they'll stand side by side, drenched in haunting light. The kind that twists the shadows into demons and monsters and gods.

"Thanks." Steve smiles at him but the fire twists it.

"I'll always have your back." He shrugs because it doesn't need to be said. There are statements of truth they both acknowledge as real and solid, like the shield he bears and the arm Bucky has been given. Steve nods and they turn away together as the last of the building collapses in on itself.

-

Light cannot exist without shadow and shadow is only darkness without light. Bucky laughs as he makes pancakes for them. It's morning and the sun is sharp as it breaches the horizon. Steve is mostly asleep still, still wearing the edges of exhaustion around his eyes. Where others see the wear of a thousand years and great power, Bucky knows is only a soldier.

He sets the pancakes in front of him. "Eat," he orders, fairly sure that Steve will only sit there and stare if he doesn't. "Eat or they'll get cold."

Steve makes a face but grabs the maple syrup and a fork and methodically cuts out bite sizes pieces. "You're a cheat," he grumbles after a few bites. "Know I hate anything cold."

"Not anything, you like cola." Bucky doesn't mind the cold, he can feel it and he has learned the value of being able to feel. The Winter Soldier felt nothing, was nothing. Steve is the one who wakes up with nightmares, haunted by ice and cold, a frozen river he lost a friend, an frozen wasteland he lost a life. Bucky is haunted by the living, by hot blood and violent screams. Bucky's dreams are fire to Steve's ice.

"Different." He slows, relaxing and cuts out another piece of his pancake but this time holds it up for Bucky. He rolls his eyes but leans in to eat the pancake off of his fork. 

-

James Buchanan Barnes knows he loves Steve Rogers, it's something deep down and as much a part of him as the metal arm and the guilt in his gut. It's embedded in his bones and under his skin. He doesn't have to ask himself if Steve feels the same, it's in the way he grabs Bucky, in how his lips crush against Bucky driven by emotion.

Steve feels so much and Bucky craves that. He pushes his body into Steve's hands, lets him bruise and mark him up while Bucky returns the favor. If Steve is a god, he is one of the old ones. The ancient beings who interfered with human lives, who drank and fucked and hurt too much. He is nothing pure and Bucky craves him. The impurities along with the good.

He is wrecked by Steve's mouth, clawed open and exposed and he does what he can to return the favor. Light exposes everything, but shadows leave something behind. Steve is full of shadows.

Bucky pushes him against a wall, hearing what sounds like a crack but Steve laughs and pulls and Bucky finds himself smiling into the kiss. Steve wraps a leg around his waist and grinds. They are running on excitement and adrenaline, a good mission, gone better than expected for once. Bucky fucks him hard, unable to stop smiling because Steve is against him and he can still feel fire under his skin and there might be blood on Steve's cheek, right where the cowl ends. 

Bucky fucks him because it means something. Because Steve wants him to, because he wants Bucky. His nails dig into Bucky's shoulders and it feels like they're nothing but two boys, nothing but hormones. Steve whines for more and Bucky gives it a thousand times over until they're both sated and warm, a tangle impossible to tell apart. SteveandBucky all in one breath. _SteveandBucky it's dinner time_. Steve is not the only one who is like a god among them.

They all forget that gods preside over the dead as well.

Steve smiles against his skin and lets Bucky carry him to bed. He lets Bucky tsk and care for him while he smiles and tsks back for Bucky always being an old nan. _Come to bed come to bed_ , he whispers or maybe Bucky only sees it in his eyes.

-

Steve is still a bad dancer, Bucky thinks it must be something in him that just can't understand the beat of music because he flows while in a fight following the thud thud thud of his heartbeat.

"I don't get you Rogers," he teases while Steve fidgets with his music. He has some vinyl but prefers the ease of an iPod with some high quality speakers. "Can't dance for shit but look at your hips move."

"There's not a lot to me," Steve throws back with an extra shake of his hips.

"There's plenty to you." He lounges on the couch, legs sprawled out to take up space. He likes taking up space, he likes making himself big and noticeable. He is no longer a ghost and he will be seen, even if only by Steve Rogers and his ice blue eyes.

Steve settles on something Bucky doesn't recognize but there's something familiar, like a throw back to music they used to try to dance to. He sits on Bucky's legs without waiting for permission. "You only think that cause you've known me so long."

"No, I know it cause I've known you so long." The music matches the thud thud thud of Bucky's heart and he wonders if Steve could dance to this.

-

Steve Rogers stands in his red, white and blue, next to Bucky in his dark blues and blacks. They are not as much of a contrast as everyone seems to see. Steve Rogers fights in plain sight, his shield working as defense and offense, Bucky fights from the shadows, taking aim through a scope. Bucky has no blood on his hands at the end of the day because it's all in a pool five hundred yards away while Steve is dotted, like someone splattered paint over his uniform.

Bucky cleans Steve off when they get home, returning him to flesh and blood. As if the sins of heroism can be wiped away so easily and Steve made just a man. When the water runs clear, Steve drags him under, large hands cleaning away gun oil and grease.

Until they are only men.

There are no gods here.

**Author's Note:**

> +Title from The Write Brothers 'Blood on my Name'  
> 


End file.
